


The Number Two and The Cutest Delivery Boy

by tadashi_intensifies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is the cutest blueberry, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashi_intensifies/pseuds/tadashi_intensifies
Summary: The one where Kageyama Tobio is forced to request for the cutest delivery boy, not expecting the literal sunshine to show up on his doorstep.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	The Number Two and The Cutest Delivery Boy

Two had always been Tobio's unlucky number.  
  


Two months ago, his roommates accidentally locked him out of their dorm and he had forgotten his keys in his mother's house which was two hours away from his dorm.  
  


Two weeks ago, he dropped his phone into the toilet bowl.  
  


Two days ago, he fell into a pond because he was pushed by his dumbass friends.  
  
  
Two hours ago, he had lost a damn bet and now he has to pay the price.

  
Tobio stared at his laptop screen for a solid two minutes before typing out his request.

_Send your cutest delivery boy._

Of course, Tobio was just doing this because of the bet he had lost. He definitely wouldn't mind if they didn't send their cutest delivery boy.

  
He just wanted his damn pizza.

After a few minutes of studying, there were two knocks on his door and a soft voice saying, "Pizza delivery!"

  
He sighed and discarded his textbooks and laptop and hurriedly went over to open the door.  
  
The first thing he noticed was a short guy with bright orange hair who was fidgeting with his feet.

  
When he looked up, that's when Kageyama Tobio knew he was screwed.

"Hinata Shoyou?" Tobio whispered softly to himself.

Hinata freaking Shoyou.

  
Kageyama's long time crush. They weren't exactly friends, but they've had a few classes with each other since they were taking the same course.  
  
Now that he could see him up close, he realized that Shoyou was very small compared to Tobio's tall and muscular figure. It made Tobio just want to squish Shoyou and keep him in his pocket.  
  
Yes, he's so into Shoyou that he'd want to keep the orange haired boy and just cuddle him.

"Kageyama Tobio? You're Swageyama Tobiyolo?" Shoyou questioned, making Tobio realize his mistake.

"Uh, yeah, yeah..."

It was actually a joke between him and his roommates, who weren't here at the moment, to put the "cringiest" names on the name portion of the delivery application.

His was sadly Swageyama Tobiyolo. Tadashi's, one of his roommates, was Yaswaguchi Tadabshi. And his last roommate's, Daichi, was Swagmura Thighchi.

  
Tobio internally cringed at the names, internally panicked and looked back to Shoyou who was still awkwardly holding out the box of pizza.

  
"Uh, yeah. That's my... street name! Yes, my street name!" He stupidly stuttered and his face turned an even darker shade of red.

Despite his obvious embarrassment, he was grinning at Shoyou who looked up to him with a glimmer in his eyes.  
  


"Whoa! That's so cool!" He exclaimed before remembering something else, "Oh yeah, uh, I was the only delivery boy working today. I'm so sorry we didn't get to fulfill the request. We could've sent Oikawa Tooru, but he called in sick today."

Tobio noticed that when Shoyou rambled, his eyes go wide with some sort of emotion.

He found that cute, for some unknown reason.

Hell, he found Hinata Shoyou in general really cute.  
  
From his orange hair and wide eyes, to his pink plump lips, to his small body.

And another thing that makes Tobio melt is how outgoing he is.

His outgoing personality is something that Tobio will forever find downright adorable.

Tobio once saw Shoyou talking to _the_ Aone. And nobody except for Aone's friend dared to talk to him because he was just so stoic and creepy.

Somehow, Hinata Shoyou made him laugh. Twice!

  
Tobio just knew that this orange haired boy was one of a kind. He was perfect.  
  


"Actually, you did fulfill my request. Screw Tooru. He's annoying." Kageyama noticeably winced when he uttered his best friend's boyfriend's name.  
  


He swore that Hajime could do better than that sorry excuse of a person who once threw all of Tobio's volleyball posters in the trashcan.  
  


"Oh! Uh, thanks?" Shoyou's eyes became even wider and his entire face slowly turned red.

  
And that's when Kageyama Tobio realized that he practically called Shoyou cute.  
  


"Oh, right... No problem." He muttered lamely, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

  
Tension filled silence fell upon the duo who were just awkwardly standing there, staring at each other.  
  


"Oh! Your pizza." Shoyou nervously chuckled, handing over the pizza to Tobio.  
  


"Oh, yeah... Thanks, uh, Shoyou." Tobio liked the way he said the orange haired boy's name.  
  


Little did he know, Shoyou practically melted when Tobio had said his name.  
  
Who would've thought that he would be talking to _the_ Kageyama Tobio.

Shoyou couldn't wait to tell all his friends about this.  
  
Speaking of friends, Kei was so wrong. He did have a chance with Tobio. He could actually speak with him without stuttering.

Kei, his best friend, had told him that he would never have the guts to talk to Kageyama Tobio.

Shoyou mistakenly scoffed out loud making the blue-haired boy look at him curiously.

  
Tobio wanted to ask what was wrong, but instead gave Shoyou the payment for the pizza and gave him his tip.

He doesn't want anybody to know, but he added a lot to Shoyou's tip because of his cuteness.

  
"Whoa! Thank you so much, Tobio!" Shoyou exclaimed, staring at the huge amount of money that was handed to him by his long-time crush.

  
Yes, long-time crush.  
  
Shoyou's had a crush on the blue-eyed boy for so long that he was starting to think that he has fallen in love with him.

"Um, I'll see you around?" Said boy smiled at him.  
  


Shoyou felt his emotions go all gwaah and bwaaah! He can't explain all those emotions in proper words because it was too much for him to handle.  
  


"Yeah, yeah sure." He replied with a bright grin.

  
Tobio was about to close the door when he suddenly thought of something.

  
"Hey, Shoyou, do you want to grab some coffee tomorrow?" He asked a bit timidly.

  
Shoyou looked up in surprise, his large eyes shining, "Really?" He asked, surprised.

  
"Uh, yeah? We can even go to the amusement park afterwards. If you want, of course!" He added the last part quickly when he saw Shoyou gasp.

  
"No! I want to go to the carnival!" He shouted a bit too eagerly, nodding his head.

  
He was like a little bird. Tobio found that adorable.

  
Scratch that, adorable is an understatement.

  
"Okay. We will." He said, smiling at Shoyou who giggled.

  
"Okay." The orange haired boy whispered before walking away with a wave.

  
Tobio closed the door with his pizza in his hand and his heart frantically beating.

  
He couldn't believe that he scored a date with the most adorable delivery boy.  
  
  


Tobio never told anyone, but it only took them two hours until they were full on making out in front of the amusement park's souvenir shop.

  
Two days until Tobio had the courage to ask the small ball of sunshine to become his boyfriend.

  
And it only took Shoyou two milliseconds to respond by pecking the taller boy on his lips and become his official boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it uwu!!! This is my first fic for haikyuu, despite being in the fandom for like years now. Hopefully, I'm still gonna keep writing more haikyuu fics in the future. 
> 
> Tysm for reading! Leave comments down below and don't forget to leave a kudos too!
> 
> Hmu on my social media for any fic recommendations or requests!!
> 
> Tumblr: tadashi-intensifies  
> Twitter: tadashiluvbot


End file.
